Artemis Fowl And The Winged Decent
by TheOneLessKnowen
Summary: set after TLG. SPOILER ALERT. what happens in that time lapse of 6 months? on either side of limbo. artemis is dealing with the changes. a few people may be OCC. COME ON IN AND READ! rated T because. DON'T JUDGE swdbrnno2
1. only the good die young

Holly's POV

My lungs raddled and refused to be refilled with air. I cried like no other time. I sank to my knees in grief, and I let it overtake me. Butler looked as broken as I. The deep blue eyes filled with grief. His body shook holding his dead charge. The one that he had changed his diapers. The one that grew to be a genus at such a young age. The one that kidnapped me. The one that saved my life. His Adam's apple seemed more pronounced, as his head lolled back. Leaving his foggy, dead eyes to watch the following dawn. The shaking manservant set the heir down. His limp body obeying. But not seconds after the manservant collapsed himself in a heap of grief. The boy had countless injures, but his appearance looked... Crisp. Like a really good painting. The oil pastels just catching the right shading. Making his face stand still in time. I crawled forward at a pace like molasses it seemed. I grabbed the limp hand by his side. The coldness of death already starting to take it over. Artemis fowl,boy genus, brother,friend,son, had died to save his race. Time passed with no notice. Events also passed with no notice. But I counted every tear. And those tears represented the years I would spend without everyone's favourited mud boy by my side.'it pains me to leave butler ignorent to the plan.' Or 'I never let people know how clever I am, they would be too scared.' All of those quotes will haunt me along with many more beings. And the thing that hurt the most, artemis would not be known as a hero. His death would have to be a lie. A hero hidden in the shadows. Thuds of running feet against grass came from behind us. Growing stronger and stronger with the following seconds. As it sounded not even ten feet away, I turned. Away from the limp boy. Anjulene and artemis fowl the first came apon us. Beckett in tow." Beckett said something was wrong with artemis? What happe-" artemis cut himself short looking over my shoulder at the... Corpse. He looked sick. His wife already broken down and trembling. Anjulene was sitting on the grass hunched forward insecurely, sobbing hard."What wrong with simpletoon? Dad?" He asked wirily. Senior just shook his head at his sons question, and continued grieving. I turned and re grabbed artys hand." Arty, I have to go, very soon. I wish we could have thought of something different. It's no fair ,thank you. Thank you for all you have done for me. I wish I could have saved you. You got slugged by a gorilla. Jumped through electric wires. Tangoed with a squid and so much more. You did a lot for us all. And it is no fair you have to deal with death at age fifteen,too. Goodbye, arty, I love you."  
I said it all in a whisper. Hoping no one could over hear. I brought the limp hand to my lips, I gave it a good five second kiss and dropped it, standing up and taking a shaky breath before walking away. It was the hardest thing I have ever done and that said a lot. After five steps I started regretting my choice." Keep it touch, butler." I said,voice shaking." I will, go and do your job, captin." He said in a monotone voice. But when I looked back he looked sad yet caring. He went back to grieving, but I needed to get below ground. I had a promise to forfill.

THAT has bugged me for a LONG time. Me 'let's work on some homework now' keyboard 'but baby its cold outside.' Me 'orr mrr gawd, I HAVE TO TYPE!' Next day  
Teacher:'bring your math to me'  
Me:'damn'  
OFF TOPIC  
peace,over and out  
Swdbrnno2


	2. Mixed feelings

As much as i would love to own artemis fowl, i don't. so yeah, you guessed it DISCLAIMER, sadly i am not eoin colfer. nor will i ever be. OH! forgot to tell ya, this is kinda a mortal instrumints cross-over, but saying it is a crossover is a BIG maybe.

**ARTEMIS POV**

Well, this was aquard. I thought looking around me. I wonder what my comrades back down there are doing? dead silence filled the great hall. i sat on the ground cross legged, waiting for my 'crowning'. several older angels surrounded the perimeter of the room. we were all waiting for 'Razel' to show up. a chill ran through me. i rubbed the sleeves of my blazer to try and warm myself up. well, any time now, razel, you already made me a heavenly popsicle. for a paradise, it is sure cold. then i wondered, if these freaking angels are so powerful, then why don't they change the fucking weather and make it fucking warm? the past three days in santorum have been hard, getting used to it all.

" watch the language, young man," a woman said beside me, sitting down, and she too had white-silver-and-gold wings. Like many of the angels here in the city. Wait, how did she know of the 'language' i was using? At least in my mind that was." Curious young angel, you are, my name is lamial, i am the angel of thoughts and ideas, or at least one of them, i have a few co-workers." that didn't help my confusion any. She rolled her eyes." Rookies." she muttered under her breath, before continuing." when you join the heavenly counsel, you are 'sorted' witch is what your 'crowning' coming up is for. You will be given a domain, and you will be trained with your powers later on. Also, you will receive a holy name. it typically will have an 'el' ending, because it means ' of god'. it makes sense when you are an angel of god. but you will probably keep the first letter of your name, it makes it easier to settle in." her long lecture ended, even though it looked like she could go on for hours. maybe i should re-consider how i hold myself around others...

a bang of thunder sounded the gold-and-jewel hall. a sixty foot tall column of flame erupted, and died down quickly. In the column's place stood a silver haired angel. he looked like the type of guy you might expect to be buddies with butler, with the stern expression, muscle and all. he stood straight, as if ready to accept any challenge."Lord razel." the angels courused.

time to shine

* * *

line break

* * *

**BUTLERS** **POV**

Three days. Three long, sad, excruciating days." Good god why?" I mumbled. If i could have done my stupid D'avarting job... tears rolled down my face, for the first time in years. why the hell him? a pang went in my chest.

i sat back in my chair. fuck this. fuck life. i folded my arms. god knows how much i miss arty. it is my fucking fault he is... dead... anyways. i shouldn't have a right to miss him. i had been a shity bodyguard, i let my feelings get in the way, and arty paid.

**'At the risk of sounding cliched, I've been expecting you'**

**' let us proceed under the assumption that the fairy folk are real and i am not just a jabbering idiot'**

**' naughty, naughty, no one beats foaly but me'**

my breath caught

**' if you were me, then i'd be you, and i assure you. if i were you, i would be somwhere far away'**

**' i don't like lollipops'**

**'thankyou, old friend'**

_Old friend..._

Sounds of sobs filled the room as i cried.

I am sorry, young friend...

I failed you.

* * *

**HOLLYS POV**

"Ta da! here is little artemis!"

"Where?"

Foaly rolled his eyes. " did you really expect a full grown baby arty in four days? seriously?_ This_ is arty three weeks old. I checked up on hospital records, he was too small throughout the entire pregnancy, so this was expected."

foaly patted the wierd egg thing.

and i'll tell you, that explanation did **not** help my confusion.

" I have to re-grow artemis. I am using steroids to grow him faster, because the shorter time he is in limbo, the more chance this will work."

i gave a slow nod, it made sense now, mostly.

Artemis, you have to hold on, I prayed silently. You have family and friends that miss you, love you and grieve of your death. Were all a mess, And we don't have the worlds-best-genus to patch us up again.

hold on i'll save you.


	3. funeral's for the deciest

**Artemis the first's POV**

the mohagany coffin was slowly lowered in the ground. Arty... i choked on oxygen at the thought of his name. curse that pixie. fat tears were rolling down my face. my wife standing at my side for the first time in weeks. she had spent her time in the attic, doing what i don't know. myles was silent, not saying a word in the total ordeal. beckett was following in his brothers prisute, not sure what to do in this situation. what he did for us...

i tried not to think of all he did for everyone. so genorous, so kind... and had to go through so much at such a young age. he was a saint, he really was. _we miss you, arty_. i prayed, _we miss you so much... i- i love you. be well._ at that very moment i looked around my broken family and realized how much he kept us together. how he fixed us, and made everything better. he gave so much up for us, even the extent of his own life... and all in fifteen short. those fifteen short years he did more than i would in my entire life... in fact, more than anyone in their lives. i bit my lip. _why him?_

**alright! i felt SO guilty for not updating! here it is! i'll probably not update for... three weeks? life has been keeping me busy. i am always on my feet! i have postponed my biggest fic, so i'll have time for this! yay! and i know this is SUPER short,sorry. but i know what you are thinking (i am sykik, or whatever that word is that means i can read minds.) ' i don't want i stupid chapter, i want cookies!'**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) i came prepared, you will get more if you review!**

**over and out,**

**swdbrnno2**


	4. dedacation, for my A-Team

**Butlers POV**

i paced along the manors grand halls. fowl ansistors glaring at me from there oil portrates. the knock of my shoes was the only sound heard on this depressed day. artemis was buried earlier today... tears swelled in my eyes yet again. i was nearing the top floor, where my sister's room was. i wanted to speak with her, make sure she was OK. i knew arty was like a little brother to both of us... i needed to be a good big brother, i had no desire to fail at that, too. the last time i had spoken to her was when artemis was in the J. Aargon clinic, when he was fighting the complex. in a sudden burst, Juliet turned the corner." what is wrong?" i ask my sister, staring into her shocked, sad eyes.

" , its back." she started." like from before." she finnished in a hollow, haunted whisper.

cereosity killed the cat, i thought, wondering juliets recent path. i came up to a too framiller door, and opened it.

"the spiders... help..."

my heart sunk.

* * *

_**alright, sorry! i know, super short. i just finnished the last of the tests. yay! summer! the last day of school is tommorow. :( i have to say goodbye to my friends, for the summer. i promise i will try to update every week all summer. thanks to you guys! and i have to thank the dream team backing me up here, too.**_

_**megan: she is my one of a kind techie treckie ( nickname, long story, don't ask.) a best friend AND she can put up with my endless talking.**_

_**shanna: the most loyal, kind friend, and random girl that anyone could ask for.**_

_**ashley: she is the wierd, mean green random machene, one of the three sourses for my ploting ( for both fanfiction and taking over the world) go and get'r, gearhead.**_

_**daphne: where do i start? she is the most awesome girl i know (besides myself ) random and plenty more, i wish i had enough room to write it all.**_

_**vanessa: she somehow manages to put up with me, and i am graced to have her friendship.**_

_**i need to dedacate my entire story to thoes girl's, my dream team of awesomeness. my A-team of wierd. without you i would not be me. i wouldnt be wierd, or awesome, or creative. maybe even wouldnt swim. (fyi to onlookers, i practically LIVE in water) you are my support, you raised me like sisters,i can babble all i wan't and you don't walk away. you stayed by my side through thick and thin, the pretty and the ugly. guys, without you, i have no clue how i would live on!**_

_**peace,over and out.**_

_**swdbrnno2**_


	5. flight school

_**sorry! i meant to do a LOT of writing over summer, i failed epicly. so... i guess without further to do.**_

**Artemis POV**

"COME ON WEAKLINGS! **A NEWBORN BIRDIE COULD DO BETTER!****_ FLAP THOSE WINGS LIKE THE DEVILS ON YOUR TAIL!"_**

Suffice to say i was getting sick of being yelled at. i stroked my grey wings harder against the sky. i actually managed a good fifty-some feet of altitude. second best of my group. i watched as a feather or two fell from my wings, i was flapping a bit too fast. my shoulders burned with effort. what, holding your entire body weight for an hour can do that to a person. unlike the elder angels of our home, newbies have yet learn to fly. i wish the coach would go fly a kite or somthing he would be a little gentler, let me go at my own pace.

i lifted that much more, climbing higher. i looked around the holy city, literally a island in the clouds. Myles and Beckett would love it.

"**AMARIS!"**

i was snapped out of thought by my comrade, bologna. at the surprised look on my face, Brodie sniggered. "Lost in la-la land, amaris?" i rolled my eyes at him. bologna laughed at the pair of us.

maybe flight class wasn't that bad

'


	6. I love you, lost soul

_'as the angel raise his sword_ _the howls of a wolf creates a ward_ _the human world is what we restored'_

part 539 on page 243 was copied from the textbook and into the parchment i was copying it on. my fingers cramped from overuse. a sigh left my rose coloured lips.

"quicker now, artemis, you have a lot to learn."

i huffed at my mentor, turning back to the page.

i wonder how the others are doing?

\- insert line break-

i sighed, laying back into the pillows. salty tears burned my face. what a useless body guard i was.

more sobs heaved on my heafty chest.

and for the first time sense the day of his birth (psst! hey! i have a story for this, too!) i admitted my feelings for him. the feelings i regretted for plenty of years. the feelings i dismissed and denied.

I, Domlovi Butler, Bodyguard, Solder have fallen in deep love. in love with the one person i wasn't allowed to have.

i am in love with artemis fowl. i am in love with a man that will never be able to hear me say the words i love you. i am in love with a deadman.

my heart wrenched as more tears poured.

" artemis, i am SO sorry. artemis... i love you. you are so beautiful. eyes like the eletric sky, and hair as the night. pale as porcilin. you were... are perfect, im so sorry i couldnt protect you."

i fell into a deep sleep, haunted by nightmares...

**over and out**

**SWDBRNNO2**


	7. visitation

"three months left."

after the hell this clone put us through, i was over joyed. but the sight in front of me gave serious dejavu. a twelve year old boy lay in the chyralisis. all he needed was the suit and gel for his hair. his breathing fogged the plastic. and the simple action took my breath away.

"wow. it is him, isn't it?"

foaly chuckled.

" it pains me to admit it, but this plan Artemis made was absolutely _darling_. unlikely to succeed, illegal, difficult, but absolutely darling. in about a month and a half or so, he'll be the same Artemis as the one that died. that extra bit of time, though, is needed for his organs and muscles to catch up with his outer shell. we don't wan't 2.0 dropping dead from organ failure."

"that would _happen_?" i was sickened by the idea of Artemis dying again.

" yes. he will need several months of some kind of physical therapy, or personal training program. and i will need to have a minor magical surgary done. No1 has volunteered for this, by the way. he will be fine once i am done with him."

" because you have _toatally_ been dead on for everything on the clone."

"_ one_ toe. **_one_**!"

" are there any other... side effects?"

"Well..."

-haha! line-break! cliff hanger!"

the fowl family's table went silent as Beckett's question hung in the air.

"is he?"

the fowl father took a shaky breath.

"no, arte-temis isn't coming back."

Myles strong face crumbled, the twins leaned on each-other. Artemis healed his head in his hands, and Angeline covered her eyes, sobbing.

the lost looked on, as a holy hand was laid on both the twins back.

" yes, i am."

but, being dead had it's downsides. as the eldest fowl brother. arty smiled,

" you can bet on that."

but his words were ignored, and un-heard. as he looked on.

that's a wrap!

over and out

SWDBRNNO2


	8. I wish I could hold you

Beckett wasn't exactly fond of the biting wind. Almost time for April flowers to start blooming. He brushed the new growing grass, settling down on the earth. It all seemed surreal to him. Even he had to grow up sometime. With his mother in a bad place and his father irratable at best, it was pretty much him and Myles now.

"Hey."

"It all has changed so much, you know."

"You would be happy, I think. The earth isn't getting crammed with pollutants so much anymore."

"I know now. Why they cry. When mom and dad put you under there it was Ailien to me."

"I miss you. And I'll never stop." Beckett hand drifted from the soft glass, coming into a hard headstone. His hand came over the name.

"I need you. I really do. Arty" soft sobs could be heard from a distance, as the young boy shook by his brothers grave in the glowing sunset


	9. Dear Brother

_**HEY THERE! GUESS WHAT? I'M STILL ALIVE! I TRIED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER 2 TIMES... (CURRENTLY GROUNDED AF SO WRITING THIS IN A CLASS) AND IT SELF-DELETED/DIDN'T SAVE. SO SORRY BOUT THAT... BUT I'M GOING TO TRY AND BE MORE ACTIVE WITH THIS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO TRY OUT. I LOVE HEARING FROM Y'ALL! HERE WE GO.**_

_**MYSTERY POV**_

The youth was here years before his time. Amaris. a pure...honest...flawless... lets go with strong, young soul. he was by no definition perfect, but who is? there are a select few who see out lord for more than our selection. and we were rare. yet the diamond had caught our lords eye. why?! what does he have that i do not?! yet know the lord is well aware of who he was. who he was born to be in his previous life.

and his name, was artemis fowl.

a clever boy with a sharp mind. the most powerful soul i have seen in eons. piercing eyes. to many people alike we find the boy one hell of an idol. the golden son.

but we all know what happened the last time god had chosen a favorite. they look alike. fate, maybe. or something more. i see my blood brother in amaris. a man of taste. a man of _sin._ the same attitude.

and i wouldn't make the same mistake twice over. i let my brother live... tried to give him mercy. when really, it was i who condemned him to his fate.

the fire.

and if he was to end up like _him_ than god will frogive me for his murder. after all, i seen what he had been cheating to do.

his human family. watching over them. hinking almost like he could be a _guardian angel_ to them. love is human. he has a job as it is. he doesn't need the low pity of _human detail_ hindering him.

_just like his brother_.

so god forgive him, and god help him. Amaris must be taken out... before he figured out what he truly is. before he had to end up in a cell for who he was. i admired him like a brother, from afar.

i watched him saor on dark wings, in a beautiful arc. today, he had changed out his formal wear, going for a tunic. he truly looked like the first. it was a mirror. and he was afraid history would repeat itself.

with amaris in the waqy, he knew the same distruction would follow.

as he raised his arching sword and took flight, he thought

_for mercy_


End file.
